At the present time, cam bar assemblies have matched sets of cams which are made to extremely close tolerances at great expense and are non-adjustably mounted on the cam bar. When one of the cams becomes damaged or worn out, it is necessary to replace the entire set of cams with a new matched set since it is virtually impossible to have replacements made with the necessary high degree of accuracy.
In accordance with the present invention, the individual cams are adjustably mounted on the cam bar. The cams are much less expensive to make because such extremely close tolerances as are now required are unnecessary. The cams are capable of being positioned with great accuracy when setting up the machine. Adjustments can easily be made and individual cams may be replaced when necessary. Set-up of the cams can be made quickly, decreasing machine down time.